


Memorie's Roulette

by Brevity (AmosLee1023)



Series: Detroit Oneshots [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: Hank wants to see Cole again, but a different face keeps haunting him.





	Memorie's Roulette

Holding his dying son in his arms compared to holding Connor in the broadcast room seemed to be nothing but a faint memory, like recalling a scene from a movie he hadn't seen in ten plus years.

It wasn't because he didn't care for or about his son. It was because his son had already been dead. Cole Anderson's eyes were shut and he didn't speak at all. No whispers, or cries, or moans of pain- just raspy breaths through a perferated lung.

Hank wanted to remember how holding his son had felt in that moment but he couldn't. He couldn't remember holding his son while he died, or carrying him when he scraped his knee, or when he was an infant just brought into the world. He couldn't remember any of it. Any of the emotions.

All he could remember was Connor laying in his lap, and looking up at him with blue blood soaking his clothes. Talking to him. Asking him for help. Like Cole had been too far gone to do.

Cole. He just wanted to remember his son. He wanted to remember anything about him- his laugh, or his smile, or even his last dying words, but there was nothing. Connor drowns him out. Any existence of him. Everything about him was lost and replaced with Connor dying in the broadcast room, and shooting himself, and Hank shooting him- God, why did he shoot him? how could Hank do something like that?

It was to prove a point, that he was nothing but plastic. But... why did he regret it? Why did Connor's expression stick in his brain? Why couldn't he see anything to do with his precious son anymore?

"This is it," the man whispered to himself, to his drunken self that sat slumped over his kitchen table. "This is it. Just let me hear it. Just let me hear my boy." Just a laugh. Just one little laugh from Cole's sweet person. Just one peice of his voice.

But all he heard was _"Liutenent Anderson"_.  
He grit his teeth hard and sobbed silently to himself, pushing his gun closer to his head; pressing the muzzel against his scalp and wobbling it in his limp hand from drunkenness.

"Get out of my head."

_"Lieutenant Anderson, are you ready?"_

"I said get out of my head..." Hank cried softly, his son's face missing frim his brain, with Connor's taking its rightful place. " _Get out of my head!_ "

"Lieutenant-"

As soon as Connor stepped into hanks house, a loud _BANG_ rang out into his ears. A gunshot, where it shouldn't have come from.

-

 

_Rebooting system._

_Memory palace %14 complete._

_Bodily functions %49 complete._

_Voice data %89 complete._

_Processing... Processing..._

_All data %100 complete._

_Please register_ _android model HC005._

"Hank, can you hear me?"


End file.
